Wolf Raken
|kanji= ウルフレーケン |romaji= Urufu Reiken |alias= |race= Human (Modified) |gender= Male |birthdate= |age= 17 |height= 5'7" |weight= 150 lbs |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Shadow Magic Take Over |signature skill= |weapons= }} Wolf Raken is a young mage and a member of the Dragon Scale Guild. He uses both Shadow Magic and Take Over. Appearance Wolf has very unnatural canine-like features, including wolf ears, hair and sharp fangs. He has spiky and long brown hair that goes down to his mid-spine, it is tied up in a ponytail fashion, with the rest of his hair being very spiked and a distinct fringe forming at his forehead with two visible bangs at the sides of his face (His guild member comment how he should take better care of his hair and groom less like a dog). He wears a casual attire, consisting of abrown jacket which is unbuttoned, exposing a cream colored V-necked short-sleeved shirt and with this he wears brown pants, and sneakers. Personality Wolf can be friendly and outgoing, but at the same time somewhat rebellious and brash. He is known to take heroic but risky actions, all the while not realizing the risk to himself nor to those round him. Wolf takes friendship very seriously, and won't allow anyone to harm his fellow guild members. Wolf's own weakness can be seen in his jealousy. Wanting to be as good as his rival and fellow guild member Ventus Hakkyokuen. He is rash and may sometimes take big risks to achieve his goals. History Wolf has a very lonely past, because of his strange dog like features he was shunned and criticized growing up. His parents died while he was still an infant so he was raised in a orphanage. The other kids would pick on him pulling on his ears or tail, or treat him like a dog and place his food in bowls and make him get down on all fours just to eat. At the age of 10 Wolf got sick of living this way and decided to leave. He traveled for a few years before finding a home in the Dragon Scale Guild. As time grew he became closer to his fellow guild members. Forming a strong bond and rivalry with Ventus Hakkyokuen. After meeting a strange girl named Leina, he became interested in her because the two used Take Over. Over time the two became close sharing their pasts with one another. Shortly after the two formed a romantic bond. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) *'Howling Fist' (ほうりんぐ ぴすと Houringu Pisuto) Wolf focuses a massive amount of his shadow magic into his hand to release a highly destructive burst-like punch. This technique is said to make a sound similar to a wolf's howling hence its name. *'Shadow Fang: Traking Wolf '(さどう ぱんぐ とらきんぐ をるふ Sadou Pangu: Toroakingu Worufu) Wolf fires a large amount of shadow dog spirts off at high speed to attack his enemies. It is said the wolves won't stop until they hit their targets. Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) *'Beast Arm: Shadow Wolf': Wolf transforms his arm into that of a wolfs'. With it he can preform attacks that require sharp claws capable of ripping through even metal. *'Beast Soul: Lycanthrope': Wolf transforms his entire body into that of a lycanthrope. In this form his power is increase drastically. This is a power based take over soul. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragon Scale Mage Category:Dragon Scale Guild